


关于Spock教授尾随着Kirk学员进了卫生间之后究竟发生了什么

by Transparency



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kirk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparency/pseuds/Transparency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奏是个学院时期的pwp啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于Spock教授尾随着Kirk学员进了卫生间之后究竟发生了什么

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [老师和我的室友](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199732) by 由来. 



> 二二的脑洞···然而她中间拉灯了所以我就···咳  
> pwp，剧情接二二的那段拉灯。  
> 本意是hate sex然而并没有写得很带感的样子_(:_」∠)_  
> 因为喝醉酒所以可能有点ooc有点黑总之占有欲极强的大副出没注意【。】  
> 大副我对不起你【逃】  
> 车技很烂不是老司机经验不足啊_(:_」∠)_
> 
> 文笔渣，OOC，哪里吃的不爽请务必告诉我我尽量改QwQ

Spock刚进酒吧不久就有些待不下去了。

这里纷杂喧闹，到处都是醉醺醺地调情揩油的人类或者外星人，而他又对酒精没什么偏好，所以他很快就决定只喝一杯就提早离开为好。

酒保有些奇怪地看了看他，毕竟瓦肯人在酒吧里可不是什么常见的物种，哪怕是旧金山的酒吧也一样。

"喝点什么？"

"热茶就好。"

"Well，倒不是说我们这里没有热茶，但是你来这里喝还不如去咖啡厅呢。需要我给你推荐点别的什么适合这种场合的东西吗？"

Spock犹豫了一会儿。酒保的话符合逻辑，他对饮料并无特殊了解，所以他确实应该听取专业人士的意见，不是吗？

于是他点点头。

酒保咧咧嘴，很快端着一小杯深棕黑色的液体放在他面前。

"薄荷摩卡。慢用。"

【Mocha Mint：由咖啡/薄荷/可可利口酒各一份调制w】

酒保眨眨眼愉快地走了。Spock有些困惑，既然他刚刚建议自己在这里选择一款酒精类饮料而非咖啡厅里能喝到的饮品，那么为什么他还要给他一杯听起来像是咖啡闻起来也像是咖啡的东西呢？

他盯着这一小杯液体研究了一下，最后小心地啜饮了一口。

好甜。

然后在他反应过来之前他已经把这一小杯咖啡色的液体啜饮殆尽。

一阵甜蜜的眩晕感涌上大脑，他摇摇头，感觉这里炫目的闪光灯和过于喧嚣的音乐愈发令人难以忍受，他在自己的意识还算清醒的时候结了账留了小费，正准备转身离开的时候他瞥见一丛金色的头毛从视野边缘溜了过去。

他立刻偏过头让那丛头毛进入视野中央。

果然是Kirk学员。

Kirk显然喝得微醺，乱糟糟的金发毛茸茸地堆在头顶，染上诱人粉色的双颊下泛着水光的嘴唇咧开露出两排整齐的小白牙，艳红的舌尖溜出来在丰润的唇瓣上缓缓扫过，蓝眼睛愉悦地眯成两道小月牙，这一切让他看起来可爱又惑人。

然而他正揽着怀里的某个猎户座美女咯咯笑着往厕所走去。

Spock想也没想下意识地跟着他走进了厕所。

门外震耳欲聋的音乐声几乎完全被厚重的金属门挡掉了，所以他现在可以清楚地听到仅有他们三人的厕所里某些恼人的唇舌交缠的声音。

他没有多想，一把推开了那个隔间的门，显然把里面的两个人都吓得不轻。

"你他妈搞什么……Spock？"

Spock发现自己莫名满意地看到Kirk推开了趴在他身上的猎户座妹子。

然而妹子很不满，转过身瞪视这个莫名其妙的瓦肯人。

"你谁——"

显然当一个瓦肯人想的时候他们这种只吃草自称温和无害的种族也可以非常吓人。Spock反应了一会儿才发现那声咆哮是从自己的喉咙里发出来的。

妹子僵住了，她花了三秒钟审时度势，然后做出了最为明智的那个选择——整理了一下自己被撩起来的短得不能再短的裙摆冲了出去。

还不忘记给他们关好门。

现在这里只剩下一个因为可可酒而面色微绿眼眸漆黑的瓦肯和一个因普通酒精而面色微红一脸懵逼的人类。

他们盯着对方半晌却谁也没有开口。但是有什么东西正在逐渐凝滞的空气间生发激化。

Kirk清了清嗓子，在空气中的尴尬转化成别的什么他不想深究的奇怪氛围前开口。

"你他妈真是阴魂不散。"

Spock无意识地上前几步。

"我不明白你的指控。我并不是什么鬼魂，我是一个出现在任何人都可以出现的公共场合的实体。倒是你，学员，在公共场所做出这种有违规范的举动——"

Kirk似乎是因为酒精或是因为这个校园外的场所或是别的什么原因，胆子大了不少。他抬起手一把揪住半瓦肯的制服领口——讲真Spock居然规规矩矩地穿着教授制服就出现在这种地方，他是不是根本不知道自己穿这一身时有多辣，外面那帮饥渴的家伙们居然没有把他的衣服扯烂简直奇迹，因为他本人已经快要控制不住把对方身上的黑色制服扯下去了——等等他可能是喝得有点多——哦去他的，Spock是个混球不假他也肯定非常讨厌这个完美到烦人的教授但是他也不瞎，Spock穿着这一身禁欲又贴身的黑色教授制服只能让Jim想要扑到他身上跪到他身下然后舔——等等他可能也不是那么讨厌Spock毕竟虽然他不可能承认但是他大概也许可能有一点喜欢被这种聪明又性感的权威人士压制——好吧是非常喜欢——不不不他绝对讨厌这个人——好吧也许没那么讨厌…

"请你遵循身为学员应有的礼节尊重你的教授，松开我的领口，学员。"

Kirk瞬间回神。啊啊啊刚刚他脑子里过去的吗一串都是什么玩意儿。他为了掩饰自己走神尴尬地再度清了清嗓子，不甘示弱地攥紧对方的制服领口并用力拽了一把。

"我就不。你能怎样。"

好了现在他们几乎是脸贴脸了。双方的脑子都有点被酒精/可可和荷尔蒙熏得一团浆糊，于是Kirk完全不经大脑思考地哑着嗓音开口嘶声说道。

"你刚刚吓跑了我的约炮对象，教授。我想你应该给我一点补偿。"

他说完又下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，滚烫的舌尖无意间蹭到了对方紧抿的唇线。

这个半瓦肯突然摔上并锁好了隔间的门，然后一点也不瓦肯地吻了上来，用力碾压着Jim的唇瓣，然后又叼住下唇狠狠撕咬。他敢肯定他的嘴唇绝对被咬出血了，他妈的瓦肯人不是不吃肉的吗！Jim疼的一哆嗦，不由自主地张开嘴发出一身闷哼，而对方的舌头趁机钻了进来蛮不讲理地在自己的嘴巴里肆虐。他感觉到对方修长的手指插进自己的发丝之间揉了几下，然后按住他的头以便加深这个吻。

最终Spock总算是放开了他。Jim后退一步大口喘着气，抬起手用袖口擦了擦刚刚来不及吞咽溢出嘴角的口水。Jim承认是他先挑的火，但是他现在后悔了。他就不该撩扯他。他没想到这个看起来完全不通人情的教授会回应他——还是这种激烈到有点过分的回应。这有点吓到他了，然而他又不想就这么示弱，于是他借着内心那股无名的怒火和烦躁抬起头恶狠狠地先发制人开始发难。

"喂我说Spock——"

他突然忘记了自己想要说的话。Spock的眼睛里完全找不到往日那种气死人的冷静自持，黑洞洞的瞳孔扩散开，挤走了那种有几分温暖和漂亮的琥珀色。那双眼睛里翻涌着某种陌生且危险的神色，令Jim本能地感到大事不妙。他完全是逞强地压住心中的突然出现的莫名的恐慌，尽管他已经觉得自己的双腿开始发软并打颤。

"学员。"

Spock的手突然又回到了他的后颈上，微凉的手指松松地搭在上面轻轻地捏了捏。

Jim勉强压制住自己的颤抖和呻吟。操，他的欲望现在完全被点着了。

"首先，你今天曾经对我的生殖能力表示了十分不妥当的质疑。我需要你道歉。"

"什么——"

那只压在他后颈上的手突然用力狠狠下压，Jim猝不及防地跪到了地上，脸差点栽到对方鼓起一大块的裤裆上——啊哦，好吧，也许他确实不该骂Spock阳痿，但是那当然不意味着他要和这个傲慢的混蛋道歉——

"其次，是教授或者长官(sir)，学员。"

"去你妈的——呜！"

Spock伸出手指插进那张聒噪的嘴里夹住那条能言善辩的灵巧的舌头揉搓，刚刚搭在后颈的修长手指抚上了他的喉咙警告般微微用力抵住。Jim于是不得不放弃一口咬断那些该死的手指的念头，被迫仰起头张开嘴，滑腻的舌头努力试图绕开那些手指，却因为躲避不开而更像是舔舐着对方的指尖撒娇，津液顺着Spock的指尖在他的手腕和Jim的下巴上留下了一片亮晶晶的水迹。这样在对方口中折腾了没多久，Jim就不得已地发出几声难受的呜咽。

半瓦肯因为敏感的指尖和这几声呜咽而更加兴奋，更多更重的绿晕染上了耳尖和脸颊。他抽出手指，声音喑哑。

"道歉，然后取悦我，学员。如果你的表现足够令人满意的话，我会给你一些所谓的'补偿'作为奖励的。你听明白我的话了吗，Kirk学员？"

Jim看起来像是想要继续不知死活地争辩，然后他顿了顿，最后还是点点头，不情不愿地开口。

"我知道了。"

那只手又危险地在他的后颈上捏了捏。Jim咬牙切齿地抬起头瞪了他一眼，从牙缝里挤出那句话。

"我……向你道歉。Sir。"

"很好。你可以开始了，Kirk学员。"

Jim吐出一口颤抖的叹息，伸手解开了对方制服裤子的拉链拉下了内裤，对方巨大的性器立刻弹出来跳进了他的手心里。

Jim瞪大了眼睛盯住这个玩意儿。卧槽。不可能吧。他不可能真的把这个东西全部吞进去的——无论是用哪里——不不不不要想下去了。

然而自己做的死哭着也要做完。他刚刚怎么就想不开去撩这个该死的家伙——

该死的那只手又在捏他的后颈了。

Jim深吸一口气，张开嘴探出舌头小心翼翼地舔了舔。微咸的味道并不让人反感，况且他本身就对绿色的东西或者说是物种有种不正常的迷恋——

他吞进一半，然后吐出来，舌头软软地舔过茎身，然后收好牙齿再尽可能地吞进去，手指刷过余下的部分。他对这件事并没有多少经验…好吧是几乎从来没做过这个，所以他现在只能努力运转自己糊成一片的大脑回忆以前的妹子是怎么给他做口活的…然后对方似乎是受不了他这慢吞吞的节奏，突然压住他的后脑一用力。

"呜——！"

对方的龟头一下子杵到了喉咙口，被迫做了一次深喉，Jim被噎了个半死，生理性或者非生理性的眼泪刷地一下就涌出来了。他受不住地发出几声哀鸣，呜咽着讨饶，抬起眼皮用泪汪汪的狗狗眼盯着这个冷血的混蛋。

他感觉到Spock似乎是僵了一下，然后那条阴茎似乎在嘴里又涨大了一圈——卧槽不是吧这居然还可以更大——然后对方退后一步松开了对他的钳制。

Jim立刻吐出嘴里的巨物，低下头咳了两声，还没等他放松下来喘口气，他就被Spock拎起来背对着对方按到了门板上。

"你干什么…"

他双手的手腕被对方用一只手捉住扣在头顶，他的裤子连同着内裤被一把扯下。然后对方的另一只手抵到了他的唇边。

"安静。舔。"

他因为对方嘶哑的嗓音和命令的口吻抖了一下，很明显他自己的阴茎也正因此而硬得发疼。然而他挣不开Spock的压制，所以他是不可能抚慰自己了。这太不公平了！操蛋的瓦肯人和操蛋的三倍力，他一阵火起，下意识地反驳。

"凭什么！你放开我！"

Spock的那只手缩了回去。

咦怎么突然这么好说话…

然后Spock一巴掌抽到了他挺翘的屁股上。

"嗷！"

Spock把他压在门板上，舌头沿着圆润的耳廓舔过，然后一口咬住——他妈的这只瓦肯怎么这么喜欢咬人呢。

"乖一点(Behave)，Kirk学员。"

那只手又伸了过来。

"我再说一次。舔。"

Jim不情不愿地舔了舔，把那些手指含进嘴里。

Spock抽出自己湿漉漉的手指，顺着金发学员的臀缝滑下去抵住了穴口。他不得不承认，看见这个平时在他面前趾高气昂死不认错的人类此刻被自己压在门板上予取予求还逞强地嘴硬想要压制住自己的恐慌和颤抖的样子，在自己心底激起了一阵近乎黑暗的愉悦和满足。

他当然能通过他们相接触的皮肤感受到对方所有竭力试图掩藏的情绪。欲望，喜爱，欲望，紧张，轻微的恐惧，欲望。

他的人类真的是相当…有意思。

"Shhhh…放松点，学员。你做得…还算令人满意。我不会伤害你。我会按照承诺的奖励你。"

他的人类呼出一口气。"是吗……Sir？"

他试探性地将一根手指推进Jim的后穴里，轻轻按摩着柔软紧致的内壁。

"放松，Jim。"

Jim软软地吐气，低声喘息着，点了点头。

"很好。"

他在Jim的后颈上轻咬了一下，然后耐心地舔舐着那块微微泛红渗出汗珠的肌肤，又送进一根手指。然后又一根。

Jim的喘息愈发急促，直到Spock的手指按到了某一点上，他的喘息声瞬间拔高，然后他终于受不住地开口恳求。

"Spock…Sir…我需要…"

"什么，学员？"

"我需要您操进来，呜——现在，立刻马上，求您，Sir…"

Spock发出一声低咆，他抽出手指，几乎是有些得意地占有了他的人类。

"我的。"

Jim因为突然被撑得满满的后穴发出了一声被噎住一样的抽泣。

Spock一手压制住Jim一手搂住他的腰肢；他一边啮咬着Jim的脖颈和耳朵，一边用力地抽插冲撞进他的人类体内。双脊的褶皱一遍又一遍地蹭过前列腺，Jim简直要疯了，他险些抑制不住自己的尖叫和呻吟，这太多了，天哪他从来没有过这么棒的性爱，上帝啊他就要到了，虽然他还根本没有碰过他可怜的，备受冷落的阴茎…

然后Spock伸手握住了Jim的阴茎根部，让他硬生生地把高潮憋了回去。

Jim简直要炸了。

"你放开我！操…我讨厌你…你他妈的…我讨厌死你了！"

然而身为触摸型心灵感应者的半瓦肯一个字都不信。他能感受的他的人类的真实的情绪。恼火。喜爱。欲望。喜爱。恼火。难受。欲望。

"撒谎可不是明智的选择…学员。你知道这时候应该说些什么，不是吗？"

"操！你他妈的变态！放手！"

作为回应，Spock用力地顶撞了一下，重重地碾磨过人类的那一点。他无意识地低咆出声。

"我的！"

Jim几乎是尖叫出声。

"好吧好吧！你的！上帝啊Spock求你了！求你了求你了Sir…"

Spock松开手指，Jim立刻发出一声甜腻的呻吟颤抖着射到了自己的小腹和门板上。

Spock被Jim突然收紧的后穴激出一声粗重的喘息，几下用力的冲撞后射在了Jim体内。

他放松了对金发学员的钳制，Jim立刻软成一滩倒了下去，被Spock手疾眼快地捞起来抱进了怀里。

Jim眨眨眼，习惯性地舔了舔发干的嘴唇，然后因为Spock咬出的伤口小小地缩了一下。

"哇哦。这真是…真的是…哇哦。"

"……确实。"

"…倒不是说这个不好…但是你今天晚上不太对劲啊，Spock。等等让我想一想，我一开始的时候是不是尝到了甜味？你喝了可可？"

"……我被告知饮料的名字是薄荷摩卡。"

"嗯，你知道我们人类总是喜欢给东西起一些有趣但是不合逻辑的名字。尤其是酒。血腥玛丽也不是真的用血调出来的。"

"……你们的确是一群不合逻辑的生物。"

"………我果然还是很讨厌你，Spock。"

"………"

"我真的真的超级讨厌你。你烦死了。还变态。操。我浑身都在疼。去你妈的三倍力，你这是作弊。"

"……你大可以先放开我再说这些话，学员。那将会有说服力得多。"

Jim搂紧Spock的腰，脸埋进半瓦肯温暖的怀里闷声哼唧。他真的真的恨不得勒断这个混蛋又变态还该死的火辣的半瓦肯的腰。或者咬断他的喉咙。没有付诸实践只是因为他刚刚被操个半死使不上力气。嗯。

他绝对讨厌死这个混蛋了。他恨不得一口咬死他。

……………虽说再来一发听起来也很不错。


End file.
